


Schmetterlinge im Regen

by Nairalin



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, how to make things complicated, yet unrequited love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairalin/pseuds/Nairalin
Summary: Ein Gewitter sorgte für Informationen, mit denen Celebrimbor nie gerechnet hätte und die ihn vollkommen überrumpeln.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarie/gifts).



> Huhu,
> 
> mein kleines Geschenk für Ilarié zu meinen Sommerdrabbles. Ein Pairing war gewünscht, genau das kam jetzt dabei raus und wird wohl noch zwei drei Drabbles dazubekommen.
> 
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir und ich konnte deinen Wunsch erfüllen^^
> 
> Orodreth = [Te.] Restaráto  
> Celebrimbor = [Qu.] Tyelperinquar

„Ich sollte dich für die Idee schlagen“, grummelte sein silberhaariger Cousin neben ihm, was ihn zu einem Lachen verleitete. Das Grummeln des Himmels sorgte aber schnell dafür, dass Restaráto still wurde und sich enger an ihn drückte, mit geweiteten Augen nach oben sah und seine Hand ergriff.

„Es ist nur ein wenig Regen und ein kleines Gewitter“, meinte Tyelperinquar nur erheitert und genoss das Gefühl der warmen Regentropfen auf seinem Gesicht. Es war erfrischend nach der drückenden Schwüle, die Taur-en-Faroth bis vor wenigen Minuten fest im Griff gehabt hatte. Kein Wind hatte genug Kraft gehabt, die Hitze wegzublasen, aber der Regen war eine Erleichterung.

„Nur ein Gewitter“, glaubte er das Schnauben zu hören und zog Restaráto enger an sich, während sie unter einer Buche standen.

Es überraschte ihn dann aber doch, als der Jüngere sein Gesicht in seiner Brust vergrub, als der nächste Donner den Wald erschütterte. Beruhigend strich er über Restarátos Kopf und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Angst vor Gewittern hast, Resto“, murmelte er entschuldigend, auch wenn er den Ausritt nicht bereute, ebenso wenig das längere Verweilen an einem der Weiher.

„Bevor ihr kamt, hat ein Gewitter über Tol Sir… in-gaurhoth getobt und unzählige Krieger getötet …“, wisperte dieser nur.

Ihm wurde kalt für einen Moment, doch er verdrängte die Bilder und wartete Restaráto haltend das Gewitterende ab.


End file.
